Morning Person
by ListlessLullaby
Summary: “Sorry, Mitch, I tried to warn you. I’m not a morning person in slightest” Caitlyn said, slinging an arm around her friend. R


**Hey everyone. I'll keep this short so you can read on. This is my first story since going on hiatus (of course, i am not not on hiatus) and since it has been a year since actually writing anything, i would appreciate some constructive criticism. I hope you all like it. Now read on! :D**

**'Morning Person' **

Slowly opening her eyes, Caitlyn rolled over and shut the incessant beeping noise which was her alarm clock. In big, flashing bold numbers it said 5:00am, while in the corner held the day. Saturday.

Caitlyn groaned and threw the blankets back over her head. Mitchie was going down once it was a reasonable hour to get up. Obviously, Mitchie had never heard the term 'Sleeping In'.

What felt like two minutes, when in actual fact it had been half an hour, Mitchie burst through the door, looking murderous. In one swift movement, Caitlyn's warm, safe haven of blankets were ripped off of their place and landed on the ground with a thud. If Caitlyn had been a bit more of a morning person, she may have screamed. However, Caitlyn Gellar was most certainly not one of them, and therefore, she groaned and rolled into a ball.

Mitchie, annoyed enough about Caitlyn's display, wasn't going to wait around another hour for her friend to get up. In true Brown fashion (however, a tad more extreme), Mitchie grasped a white vase of flowers (ones that had water in them, of course) and emptied the contents onto Caitlyn's head. Flowers and all.

However, this didn't get the intended reaction that Mitchie had been hoping for. Instead of screaming, Caitlyn looked up, glared, got up and went into the bathroom. Mitchie sighed and moved toward the bathroom door.

"Caitlyn, you were meant to be up ages ago! Everyone is _still _waiting down by the canoes for you" Mitchie said to the door, wondering how long the others would wait until they shrugged off the absences and went off without them.

"And I told you that I don't ever wake up that early" Caitlyn's groggy voice resonated through the door. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Uh-Huh. Well, now that you're up, we can get a move on. If you keep on whining we'll never get to the lake" Mitchie said, walking away from the door to grab Caitlyn's clothes.

"You know, for my best friend you sure are mean" Caitlyn retorted, sticking her head out the door, only to be bombarded by flying clothes.

"Oh, go get dressed" Mitchie said, pushing Caitlyn back into the bathroom.

"Nate! Why don't you get out here?" Jason yelled out from across the water. Nate was sitting up against the second last canoe, waiting for the two other girls to come.

"He won't get out here until he sees his _girlfriend"_ Shane teased. Shane began to rock the boat, trying to capsize the boat. Nate rolled his eyes. There were two reasons why he was not going out onto the lake just yet.

Reason #1: Shane would eventually capsize the boat and he would fall out, into the currently _freezing _lake.

Reason #2: He wanted to wait while the _only_ sane one came out so they could go in a boat together and, hopefully not fall into the aforementioned _freezing lake._

All in all, Nate thought it was pretty damn good reasoning.

"Come _on_, Caitlyn! How long does it take to actually move your legs?" Mitchie said, with which was followed by an exasperated sigh. Caitlyn, feeling sorry for causing her best friend so much strife, walked quicker to match Mitchie's pace.

"Sorry, Mitch, I tried to warn you. I'm not a morning person in slightest" Caitlyn said, slinging an arm around her friend.

"That's the closest thing I'll get to an apology, isn't it?" Mitchie said, finally smiling at her companion. Caitlyn merely nodded.

"No! They're already on the lake!"

Nate turned to see Mitchie and Caitlyn stalking down the path toward him. Mitchie looked like she was about to scream, while Caitlyn looked like she had just jumped out of bed.

"Hey guys," Nate greeted the latecomers, "You are a bit late. The others wanted to get out there, and no power on this earth could stop them."

Caitlyn laughed, muttering something akin to "except Mitchie Power". Mitchie began yelling to the boys, who had just capsized close to the shore.

Caitlyn took a seat next to Nate, leaning her head on him and closing her eyes. Nate smiled softly down at her and leant his head against hers.

"It's 6am. I can't believe you are actually up right now" Nate said jokingly downward. Caitlyn looked up and stuck out her tongue, causing a laugh from Nate.

"Well, apparently Mitchie believes everyone can be a morning person" Caitlyn shook her head, amazed that anyone could be so happy at such an early time.

"Come on, being up so early isn't that bad," Nate replied breezily, adding, "Get up. We came here to go canoeing and that's exactly what we are going to do."

Caitlyn, although agreeing to get up and go out onto the lake, couldn't resist to retaliate. As they brought the canoe into the water, Caitlyn casually replied, "Really? And here I was thinking that we came here for music. Gee, how wrong was I?"

Nate just laughed and kissed her cheek. Caitlyn stuck out her tongue again and splashed him with water.

"You know, if you weren't my girlfriend, I would have been very upset" Nate said, splashing her back.

"Oh, and if you weren't my boyfriend, or the famous Nate Gray of Connect Three, I would have been terribly upset too."

"Oi, lovebirds!" Shane yelled out to them. As soon as Caitlyn and Nate looked over, they saw that Shane was standing on the boat, getting ready to jump onto their boat.

Shane jumped onboard and started rocking the boat, Nate and Caitlyn trying to throw him over. Eventually, Shane won and the boat capsizing, leaving Nate and Caitlyn wading through the _bloody freezing lake._

"This is why I'm not a morning person!" Caitlyn's scream could be heard throughout camp, along with a series of laughs.

**Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review! **

**Love Love ~CheckYesNoMaybe**


End file.
